Lets Show Them How Its Done
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: Sarah has become a dance teacher and the class get some extra help... please review xxx (i own nothing)


Let's show them how it's done...

Sarah was now a successful dance teacher who thought children with her own studio and it had been 16 years since her journey to the underground. Her life had evolved since then in so many ways. Before that night was over she had cleared her room of all her toys and costumes and had set some firm ground with her step mother who was not as wicked as Sarah had previously thought. Toby had grown up to be a bright and active teenager who Sarah and their parents were very proud of. He did well in school and some day wished to become football coach. This was everything that Sarah wanted for her little brother. Being stuck in a stone castle surrounded by goblins was no childhood at all. Even though Sarah had accomplished so much in her adult life, there was a small hole in her heart that nothing could fill. Nothing except a pair of miss matched eyes. But every time thoughts about him came into her head, she forced them out with great force and scolded herself for even giving him any of her time.

"_Even thinking of that man is a waste of time_" her conscience told her "_he is evil and cruel to everything in his path and he deserved no one but his goblins_"

Sarah continued to run those thoughts through her head every time she let her mind wonder. But deep down she knew that her conscience was only saying what she wanted it to and that if she let it, it would say something completely different.

"Miss!" the youngest of Sarah's students suddenly called out in her high pitched squeak.

"_Crap_!" Sarah thought as she ceased leaning on the piano and walked back in to the centre of the floor. "_I need to stop daydreaming_!"

"Sorry guys, although you could have all been practicing whilst I was spaced out" Sarah said raising her eyebrows. But the children knew she wasn't really mad and started to giggle.

"Right!" Sarah said clapping her hands together. "Back to work"

Sarah pressed play on the CD player and every small child began to move in sync. Sarah began to step around them and made small corrections such as tilting heads up and moving arms to their rightful place. She stepped back to the front and admired her students. They had all come a long way in the past few months. When Sarah felt they had mastered this exercise, she moved on. However, this routine was slightly more difficult to time.

"One, two, three, one, two, and three..." Sarah chanted and very slowly they all managed to regain their timing. When this routine was over, another little girl stuck up her arm.

"What is it Lizzie?" Sarah asked the pouting little girl.

"Why can't we do something different, miss? Something more romantic" she pleaded. All of a sudden there was an echo of pleads and whines for the exact same request from each girl.

Sarah began to laugh and looked down at all the pleading faces that surrounded her.

"Things like that take forever to learn" Sarah said trying to wriggle out of this.

"Well why don't you show us?" and with that the pleads got much louder

"Sorry, you lot but I don't have the music, or a partner" She said thinking she was safe.

"Well what about him?" Lizzie said pointing to the door.

Sarah's brow furrowed in puzzlement. Was Lizzie seeing things?

"Who?" She asked whilst spinning around to face the door. No. She wasn't seeing things. Sarah drew her breath in so sharp it made her throat hurt. Her stomach jolted and her eyes widened with horror as she stared who was leaning in the doorway. He was dressed in a black tailored suit with a long black overcoat that almost hit the floor. The suit enhanced his tall slim figure and his white shirt was buttoned to the top with a black tie not leaving an inch between it and the collar. His cheekbones were visible beneath his pale skin and looked as sharp as glass. His nose was pointed and his teeth were slightly crooked but looked immensely sharp. Sarah knew she couldn't stare down forever, so she chose to meet his eyes. But to her surprise, they were covered by a pair of small round black lenses. This reminded Sarah of that vampire out of that 80s film the Hunger a bit. This gave her a small inkling of hope, maybe it wasn't him. Just someone that looked like him. Even though no one human could possibly look like him. But it didn't matter. He disposed of his glasses and revealed his eyes. As Sarah had dreaded. One was brown, the other an ice blue. She scanned the rest of his face quickly His cheekbones were visible beneath his pale skin and looked as sharp as glass. His nose was pointed and his teeth were slightly crooked but looked immensely sharp. His blond hair shone in the light and was slickly brushed back. There was no denying it now. She shook her head and was back in the land of the living.

"My apologies, ladies. I didn't mean to scare you" he said brightly with as much humanity as he could manage but in all its British glory. He pushed himself up off the doorframe with his shoulder and slowly stepped towards Sarah. Even though Sarah was a brave woman, it didn't stop her trembling and gently manoeuvring all the children behind her so she was between him and them. However this was difficult as many of the girls were fascinated with this man. Why wouldn't they be?

"What are you doing here?" Sarah managed to say whilst suppressing her fear. This was something she really did want to know. What in hell was he doing here? He continued to stare into her eyes whilst moving closer until they were just inches away from each other. His breath blew across her face and his scent caught her nose. She recognised it. It was earthy and warm. The same as the castle and the maze. He then let out a low cackle that showed his teeth off again and this intrigued the children even more.

"I came to see you, Sarah..." he seemed to drawl this answer out this time, As though he was mocking her. The both of them then heard a subtle ripple of giggles. They both glanced behind them and saw a herd of beet red faces staring up at the mystery man.

"...of course I didn't mean to intrude" He them picked up his tone and stepped around Sarah to turn his attention to the children. He knelt down to face them too quickly for Sarah to stop him.

"I believed you asked if I could dance, is that right?" He said in a suspenseful tone as if to excite them. It seemed to work as they all nodded frantically.

"Well... it would be a shame to disappoint them...wouldn't it?" he now gazed up at Sarah who kept her gaze fixed on him. Sarah chose to fight him on this one.

"I have no music, Jareth" Sarah bit back. This stunned her a little. Saying his name after all these years seemed strange and a bit frightening. But he was as stubborn as she remembered him. He turned back to the children and bent his head down to give his gaze more depth.

"Are you watching closely..." he whispered to his audience as they stared at him intently. And to their surprise, and Sarah's pure shock, he produced a crystal ball in his hands. Sarah gritted her teeth whilst the children erupted in cheers. He then astounded everyone further by waving his hand in front of it and transforming it into a silver disc. He then gazed back up at Sarah and held out the disc for her to take. She quickly glanced at the children who all wore euphoric expressions. She couldn't help but smile at this and stared back at Jareth who wore his favourite smirk. Sarah knew she was beaten and there was no point in making a scene in front of the children so she took the disc from his fingers. She began to draw her hand away until it was quickly caught by Jareths long fingers. He slowly stood up keeping hold of her hand and when he was once again in level eye contact with her, he placed his other hand on top of hers and drew it up to his mouth, he kissed the back of her hand and it lingered for a few seconds. All the time never breaking his eye contact with Sarah. A ripple of giggles ran through the room again but Jareth seemed un-phased by this and continued to stare Sarah out. She continued to look at him and wondered why she wasn't fighting him. Was it because she did not wish to cause a scene? Or did she simply not want to?

Jareth then released her hand and began removing his overcoat. Sarah glanced once more at the children who were all wide eyed with excitement and smiled at them. She stepped over to the CD player and replaced the disc. She pressed play and turned back to face Jareth who had removed his suit jacket and tie. His white shirt now had the top button undone and his collar bone was visible. She stared at him for a second and she couldn't believe it. The lion's main was gone and the makeup and leather was gone too. Being human certainly suited him. The music began to play and Sarah couldn't help but close her eyes and smile. It was the very same music from the ballroom. The dream that had been caused by the peach. Sarah opened her eyes to see Jareths hand outstretched. She stepped to join him and his long arm wrapped itself round her small waist.

_**There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.**_

_**A kind of pale jewel**_

_**Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.**_

...They took each other's hand and started to move slowly around the room...

_**There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.  
**_

...Jareths grip tightened as they moved faster...

_**As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.**_

...Sarah then passed under Jareths arm and they took hold again...

_**Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love.**_

...They slowed a little and gazed at each other...

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.**_

Jareth then picked Sarah up and they both spun around with the grace of two professional dancers on a huge stage

_**As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.**_

Sarah brought one hand up to Jareths face and ran her fingers down his cheek whilst his head came down to rest on hers.

_**Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.**_

As the music faded, Jareth brought his head up to look at Sarah again. They were both speechless. Neither of them had felt this way in 16 years. Jareth slowly lowered Sarah to the ground as the music faded completely. Neither of them breaking the stare. Jareth slowly encased Sarah in his arms as if he was being careful not to break her. His arms rested round her shoulders and her hands grasped his back. They were hugging each other like lovers and just stood there. Jareth brought his head up slightly so his mouth was next to her ear.

Neither of them had noticed the applause they were getting from the children

"That's how it's done" Jareth whispered. Sarah laughed into his shoulder and this brought tears to her eyes. She brought her head back to face him and he looked at her as if he were looking at a star or a diamond. He had never seen anything as beautiful as her. She had grown so much and he loved her. He had loved her before but that seemed to have grown in the past few minutes.

He planted a kiss on Sarah's nose but that wasn't enough for either of them. Their lips connected for a few seconds until they remembered they were being watched. So they went back to staring at each other. They both smiled and began to laugh at the "awwwws" that were coming from the other end of the room.

Jareth caressed Sarah's face and rested his hand against her cheek. Sarah brought her hands up to rest on Jareths thin shoulders.

"I think we've got a little catching up to do"


End file.
